My All
by Hermione187
Summary: It's rated pg-13 for one thing, and I wasn't sure if it would suit a pg rating, it's sad! Just read this songfic!


My All

**_ _**

**A/N- Hi there!I absolutely LOVE this song.I know it's from like, 1996 or 97, but it's still one of the coolest songs on the earth.And I was just thinking about making a songfic about it when my friend said, "If Hermione and Harry EVER dated, I would puke!"Of course, Harry and Herm are my favorite couple, so I got all mad.But then I thought, what would happen if they dated, and broke up because of war?PERFECT SETTING for this song!So, here it is, **_My All._**GO MARIAH!!!**

** **

"Hermione, I think it's best we separate, because, well, I doubt I will ever be back…" these words rang in Hermione's ears as if Harry had just said them to her.

Hermione Granger was tired, but didn't want to sleep.Her life as she knew it, had ended when Harry Potter had told her those words, walked off, and left her, crying and wondering if her life would ever go on.

Hermione looked over at her bedside.Empty, she thought, anger rising inside her throat, empty…

"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!" she suddenly screamed, jabbing her fists into her pillow, "I HATE YOU!!!"But Hermione really loved him.And for such a deep love to be lost, why, it was torture.Two attempts at suicide, Hermione had made, and Ron Weasley had walked in on her both times.Hermione thought of this, of how good a friend Ron is, and began to cry.

"Why must you do this to me, Harry?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking a fist at the sky, "Why do you haunt my dreams, my life?"

Far away, somewhere where even I don't know where is, Harry Potter awoke with a start.Someone was screaming his name, and they sounded angry, and far off.He tried to go to sleep, but he soon heard crying.The crying of Hermione Granger.

*I'm thinking of you

In my sleepless solitude tonight

If it's wrong to love you

Then my heart just won't let me be right

'Cause I've drowned in you

and I won't pull through

without you by my side…*

Hermione finally fell into a fitful sleep, crying and screaming.For just one second, she thought Harry was next to her, comforting her, telling her everything was going to be alright.But, of course, that was one of her haunted dreams, one of her dreams in which she was haunted by the loving ghost of Harry Potter, not by the one that was so sorrowful, he tried to make her separate from him, so she wouldn't feel horrible after he died.He had a good conscience, and that was what bugged Hermione the most.She loved him so much, that she couldn't stand to be away from him for so long.

*I'd give my all,

To have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life, to feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all, for your love, tonight*

Harry Potter looked out his window, into the night sky.He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He had felt a strange emptiness ever since he had left Hermione."It was for both our own good." He said to himself, out loud.He closed his eyes, and he could feel Hermione stroke his hair, he could almost see her deep, brown, comforting eyes, pouring into his.But it was all interrupted when Ron Weasley's owl, Pig, flew through the open window right next to him.

*Baby can you feel me

Imagining I'm looking in your eyes?

I can see you clearly,

Vividly emblazoned in my mind

And yet you're so far

Like a distant star

# I'm wishing on tonight…*

Harry opened the letter quickly, hoping for some good news about Hermione.But what he found was sad and depressing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe you!Just because you go into war, you leave her here, feeling unwanted.Do you wanna know something?Ever since you left, she has tried to commit suicide, twice!Not once, but TWICE!My god Harry, are you nuts?I hope you can set this straight, because I've walked in on her both times, and she has told me what a good friend I am about a million times, and then has a look of sadness in her eyes, and says, "My only wish in the world is that I could know if Harry is ok.That's all I want to know before I die."_

_She won't eat, she won't sleep, she won't go anywhere because everywhere reminds her of you!You haunt her dreams, and her life!She cares about you!_

___Ron_

_ _

*I'd give my all,

To have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life,

To feel

Your body next to mine 

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all

For your love, tonight*

Harry pulled on his coat, and grabbed his broom.He rose, up, up, up into the night sky.He was going to see Hermione, tell her that he loved her, and propose. 

But when he landed on her front lawn, he saw a shabby little home.The once beautiful house looked as if no one had taken care of it for years.Harry walked to the door, and put his key in.He ran his fingers through his hair once before walking through the door, and into the hall.

"Ron, You can't stop me this time!" Screamed Hermione from the kitchen.Harry put down his broom and ran to her.She was there, her wand pointed at her head.She looked horrible.

But as she saw Harry, she seemed to brighten up a bit.Hermione looked at him, and said one thing before passing out: "Good god.The famous Harry Potter is back in time to save the girl."

*I'd give my ALL

To have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life

To feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all

For your love, tonight*

_3 months later…_

Hermione Granger straightened out her dress.Long, sleek, and white it was, with little white butterflies flying out of it every time she moved.It was a beautiful wedding dress, and Hermione never thought she'd see the day she ever wore such a beautiful thing.Age 22, the greatest age for marriage.She never thought she live to be 22.Her prince, her knight in shining armor, had come back from the war, promising to marry her.And now, 3 months after he had come home from battling the Dark Lord, he was keeping his promise.She smiled to herself as she heard the music start to play.Before she walked out into the aisle, she looked at herself one more time.Her hair was curly, and she did look wonderful.She took a step into the sunlight, and smiled.There stood Harry, running his fingers through his hair, obviously trying to straighten it a little.But when he saw her, his mouth dropped open in awe.Hermione smiled, and looked at everyone in the chairs.Neville Longbottom sat with his two children on his lap, and he smiled at her as she passed.Ron sat with his girlfriend Rebecca O' Ryan, and just smiled.And her Father in law, and mother in law were there.She couldn't see them, but she could feel them.She knew a lot of the other people there, but just looked at Harry.

She smiled to herself even more as she reached the steps of the alter.She looked into Harry's deep green eyes, and whispered, "Three months ago, I would have given my all for your love.Now, I stand here, shamefully looking back on those days, and I say to myself, 'I've given my all, and now you're here, with me.And that's what matters most.'

*I'd give my all

For your love

Tonight*

A/N-*cries* I hated doing that part about the suicide, but it seemed to go well with the story.How else would Harry go home?LOL.Well, I hope you didn't cry during this, and, if you did, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!*cries even more*Ok, now I'm getting emotional.TALK AMOGNST YOURSELVES!LOL, Coffee Talk!(You've gotta watch Saturday Night Live in order to understand that)*dries her eyes*Ok, I'm all better now.I hate these parts, but I'm going to make this short.I love Herm and Harry stories!If you've written one, in the review, please write the title of your story(s) 

The Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling._My All _belongs to Mariah Carey.GO MARIAH!


End file.
